


spark and fade

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the last ones to leave the stage; Mikey hands off his bass and Gee slings his arm around Mikey's shoulders, pulling him close.  He feels the brush of Mikey's hand against the small of his back before his fingers hook into a belt loop and hold on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spark and fade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cybercandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/gifts).



> Written for cybercandy's picture prompt at the Dreamwidth community bandom_meme.
> 
> Beta by Ande (love ya, babe) and title from _Our Lady Of Sorrows_ by My Chemical Romance
> 
> Warning for implied incest, in case you missed the pairing.

  


 

They're the last ones to leave the stage; Mikey hands off his bass and Gee slings his arm around Mikey's shoulders, pulling him close. He feels the brush of Mikey's hand against the small of his back before his fingers hook into a belt loop and hold on.

The show was fucking _amazing_ and Gee's heart is still pounding from the adrenaline. He's flushed, sweaty and out of breath, and under his arm, Mikey is radiating heat and energy, almost vibrating with it.

They strut off stage and Gee can't keep from adding a snap to his hips as he walks; he feels good, on top of the world. He's got his band and his brother and everything's coming together. It's perfect.

Behind him, the kids are still screaming, a wall of sound that makes his blood race faster and fuels his hunger for something _more_.

Mikey brushes against him and Gee wants nothing more to find a shadowed corner and slam Mikey up against the wall, press against his sharp angles and sink into him, fingers quick and nimble on belt and zipper. He wants to drop to his knees and swallow Mikey down, wet and sloppy and rough—

"Behave," Mikey says breathlessly, thumb stroking over a tiny patch of skin next to Gee's spine. Mikey _knows_ , he always knows. "Later."

Gee shivers. He doesn't want to wait, he wants to ride the high a little longer, strip away Mikey's careful facade and tear him open with his hands and fingers and mouth. Make him beg, make him moan, fuck, Gee needs to drive Mikey to the edge and shove him over.

"Later," Mikey repeats, tilting his head back a little and Gee wants to set his mouth against the racing pulse there and bite, marking Mikey as his. He likes leaving bruises on Mikey's pale skin, _red-purple-black_ flowers blooming across his wiry body.

Gee grins back, sharp and sly. "Later," he agrees as they walk backstage.

-fin-


End file.
